After All
by Llady Llama
Summary: Hearts broken. Friendships changed. War raged. After all is through can Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny acheive normal lives? Was writen B4 HP
1. The End

I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Thanks Ewe-know-who for being my Beta

**The End**

Harry Potter walked like a man on a mission. His perfect posture, steady gaze, and brisk walk looked out of place on the 17 year old body. The dirt road that Harry traveled was over grown with weeds and wild flowers from years of little use. With out even a blink, Harry stepped over yet another tree root gliding out of the dirt from one of the trees growing at the side of the road. He truly was a man on a mission, he had to get to the cottage, he had to get home.

Soon, but not soon enough in Harry's agitated mind, he found himself standing before a gate. Harry knew he had arrived at his destination with out having to look at the two story cabin. However, looking at the deserted home one could tell that something of importance had happened there. There was no visable sign to a muggle that there had ever been an altercation much less the ultimate fight leading to the down fall of perhaps the most evil wizard which had happened within the brick house that Harry stared at now. The once natural brick that had shown its array of color so simply was now a charred soot covered with over grown English ivy. The empty shell of a house telling eyes that there had once been a fire many years ago. The smell of black smoke still hung in the air bringing with it a cloud of memory that Harry could not see through. This house held his infancy in memories not able to be released.

The yard was grown high with grass not cut in years and looked like a welcoming spot for deer wishing fresh air and descent hiding. What once might have been a flower bed was now nothing but wild flowers sprawled about a simple, worn stone bench. Around the wild yard where a once white, waist high picket fence stood was now a weathered, grey one with many broken rungs and a few that were missing altogether.

It was at the disheveled gate of this fence that Harry still stood taking in the sight before him. He hadn't expected to be able to see the cottage for he knew that it was this place which was the secret that the other marauder held. The smell of flowers hung in the air. A single sent can bring out any host of memories with a slight whiff. Harry's nose had caught both the smell and the memory from the first moment. Harry smiled; he knew how he had found this hidden place. The secret was hidden in that flower sent, the sent of lilies, the sent of his mum.

Many emotions ran through Harry as he went through the gate and up the stone path, also overgrown with foliage, to the front door. He no longer walked with serious determination. His steps told of caution as he weaved his way along the path. His head was cocked slightly to the side giving him a quizzical appearance. Looking into his eyes, however, one could see fear in their depths. Yes, Harry Potter was afraid and if he had stopped and pondered he could not have said of what he was afraid.

There were many things that could have caused fear in Harry. One thing was that most of the wizarding world was in a war and things did not look good for Harry's side. Another was that there were death eaters out there with specific orders to find him and bring him to Voldimort to be killed. Harry could have also found fear in going in to that house that held so much meaning for him and finding nothing. However, none of those were the cause of the fear in Harry's eyes.

Harry stood at the front door with his hand on the knob. This was it. This was the moment that he had thought of, had anticipated since before he had told Hermione and Ron of his plan almost a year ago. His breath was heavy. Slowly Harry turned the door knob, preparing himself for dust, knowing that everything could be strewn about. He would not have been surprised to find the cottage as empty as it looked from the out side.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. As his eyes adjusted to the light change what he saw came as a surprise.

Harry shut his eyes tight, counted to five, and opened them one more. However, nothing had changed in those five seconds and it didn't appear that anything had changed in the past 15 years or longer.

Harry walked further in letting the door shut behind him. His eyes were surveying the living room as he tripped almost losing his balance completely. Further examination of the offending object showed that what Harry had tripped on was a line of shoes. There were three pairs; a pair of plain white, women's tennis shoes, a pair of men's loafers, and a mirror image of the loafers in a miniature size. Harry thought about the owners of those shoes but before he could shed a single tear in their memory a chime sounded.

Harry walked over to the living room fire place with the still ticking clock on its mantel. On either side of the clock were pictures of both the wizard and the muggle kind. The one that caught his eye was nothing more than a wizard photo of a three person family.

The woman in the photograph looked young for a wife and mother but could be nothing else to the two males also in the picture. She looked to be about 20 years of age despite her auburn hair cut in a short fashion usually found on older women. Harry knew why the woman had cut her hair so short when he saw the baby on her lap make a grab for her hair, catching nothing. The man beside her grabbed the young child's hand as the child made for another grab. The young man looked to be roughly the same age as the young woman at his side. While he held one arm lovingly around his wife's waist the hand of his other arm went in no organized fashion or order from being wrapped around his child's hand to being placed upon his lap to running through his already messed, black locks. One could tell that his wife found humor in the last mentioned act for every time he did it Harry could see the smile in her eyes and every so often she would suppress a laugh behind her hand. Harry let out a chuckle at the merriment of the couple and let his eyes focus on them a bit longer. However, when he finally laid his eyes on the child he was a bit surprised.

Had Harry not been immersed so in the wizarding world for almost 7 years he would have laughed and exclaimed, "mini-me." However, this opportunity was lost on the young wizard. What Harry could tell was that the baby in the photograph, despite being only about one year old, was almost a small duplicate of his father. Not only were the two males similar in looks but they wore matching outfits from their blue button up shirts to their matching loafers-the same shoes Harry had tripped on moments before. The only significant difference between the two was the eyes. The father had milk chocolate brown eyes behind his black framed glasses. The young boy, however, wore no glasses to hide his dazzling green eyes. Even without looking Harry knew those same emerald eyes shone from the boys mother.

The pain in Harry's scar intensified bringing with it the reminder of time. Even though he knew that time was short, Harry took one last look at the family he had lost. His eyes lingered on the silky smooth forehead of the little boy noticing its pre-scar form. Suddenly, Harry's scar surged with pain once more bringing him out of this state. He knew that some where Voldemort was very happy and Harry needed to find out why. Time was of the essence.

Harry wanted to see one more thing before he left. He wanted to see where it had happened. He wanted to once more be in the room where events had transpired changing his world, his life forever.

Having climbed some stairs, Harry found himself looking down a hallway on the second floor. There were a few doors on either side of the short hallway. With nothing to lose and only on instinct Harry opened a door. Finding first only a small bathroom with a pink tub and then finding only a closet full of bath towels and sheets, he ventured another door.

On the other side of the brown, wooden door was a room that must have been the young couple's bedroom. There was a full sized bed, two night stands, a dresser, and a small vanity. Although not his destination Harry ventured inside the modest bedroom to look at the objects on the vanity.

One would expect to find make-up, perfume, and jewelry on a vanity. This vanity, however, held old sneak-o-scopes, a handheld make-up mirror that showed the front entrance rather than the looker's face, and other devices to detect dark wizards. As Harry looked at the array of magic detectors he imagined what they had been doing that night long ago. He could see in his mind the sneak-o-scopes spinning at a warped speed rather than the slow, lazy circles they made now.

Harry was so far in his own world that he could almost hear his mother scream. In fact he did hear a woman scream, although, it was not his mother. Harry knew that voice and ran out of the bedroom straight to the next door.

Even though barely more than a second passed between the scream and Harry reaching the door, he was able to process many facts. The scream came from the room adjacent to the bedroom the young couple from the photograph had occupied. The couple had a baby whom they would want near by for night time awakenings and emergencies. The door Harry stood before hid a room that had seen terrible events years ago. This was not the first time screams had issued from the other side of this door.

Harry's heart was beating fast, but before his heart beat a second time he flung the door wide open. At that moment there was a pop that did not have time to register in his mind as Harry ran to the fallen body before him. Another pop sounded from the door way. This time Harry heard it and instantly knew its meaning.

Turning around Harry saw that he was right. Standing before him was what had once been a man. The wizard, for that was what he was, was tall and thin. His long pre-dawn black robes shifted in the non wind. One of his hands was hidden from Harry's view by the long sleeves. The other hand sported long slender fingers wrapped around a 13 ½ inch, yew wand pointed directly at Harry's chest. Upon the thin neck of the wizard was a pale, completely bald head with a lack of color not unlike that of a pale albino. The face had the basics for a human. There were eyes, ears, a mouth, and a nose. However, none seemed human on this face. The ears were small for the head and seemed almost transparent. The mouth had only a sliver of a bottom lip and was completely barren of an upper lip. The nose did not exist but for two small slits which could be nothing other than nostrils. The brow-less and lash-less eyes were a red reminiscent of fresh blood. Their wide shape and cat-like pupils could only remind one of looking into a snake's eyes. In fact the wizard before Harry looked more like a snake than a man.

"So good of you to join us, Harry," hissed the armed wizard. "You have not kept us here long but it seems to have taken a lifetime to get here."

"Voldemort!" Every bone in Harry's young body felt repulsed not by the spoken name as others but by the man in front of him. The man who ruled death eaters. The death eaters who at that moment were torturing and killing muggles, muggle borns, and muggle supporters. This man, himself had tortured and killed. He had ruined many lives. The man who stood before Harry was the very man who ruined his life over 16 years ago and was going to continue to do so until one of them died. The man before Harry was Voldemort.

"I see that the proper fear has not been instilled in you. Let us see if we can manage that before you die." Voldemort let out a cruel chuckle as a girlish groan came from the fallen form behind Harry.

"An impressive lineage your girl has, Potter. A long line of witches and wizards," Voldemort hissed as Harry helped the girl up. "And the first girl of seven generations. The seventh born of the seventh born, too, I've heard. Impressive indeed, Potter. However, a Weasley?"

Suddenly blue sparks shot out of Voldemort's wand. Harry and Ginny pushed away from each other as the blue light passed between them. Harry shot a nervous look at the red head as she stumbled. Upon seeing that she did not fall he returned his gaze to the dark wizard before him.

"Part of a well known blood traitor family," Voldemort sneered. "My Nagini attacked Ms. Weasley's muggle-crazed father, I believe. Too bad he survived. Although, that did lead to a very enlightening discovery." Voldemort paused as his eyes went up to Harry's scar. "Perhaps I shouldn't kill her as a thank you to him," As his gaze went from Ginny to Harry an evil grin appeared on Voldemort's face making him appear even less like a man than he already did. "However, she is your girl."

Harry's heart stopped beating as Voldemort turned his attention and wand to Ginny. Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kedavra," as green light emanated from his wand,

Harry had been expecting these words the moment he saw Voldemort standing in the doorway. The instant the word "kill" escaped Voldemort's lips Harry knew to be on his guard.

The moment was less than a second but as the green light sprinted towards Ginny, Harry shifted his body.

Had Harry had time to think he would have remembered his purpose to end the life of the other wizard in the room. He would have known that he needed to live to end all of the havoc the evil man was conducting. However, Harry did not have time to think. The only thought that entered his mind as he raced to meet the emerald blaze was to stop it before it could capture its intended.

Harry did not know, nor did he have time to wonder, if it was Ginny he heard scream or his mother's echo before the curse made contact with his chest.

Harry did not feel his heart start again.


	2. He's Gone

I do not own the Harry Potter universe, but I would love to visit!

Thank you, Ewe-Know-Who for being my beta. I finaly got the story back!

This is edited since the first time I put it out! Enjoy!

He's Gone

"Harry? Harry!"

As Harry gained consciousness he felt a hand in his own that he had involuntarily squeezed as the shock of breath entered his now conscious and very sore lungs. Harry concentrated on relaxing his hand as his slow, deep breaths continued. The ache of his body mixed with the difficulty his sleepy mind was having trying to ease his body made Harry's eyes shut tighter. His face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and mental effort.

"Harry, if you're awake, please, open your eyes," a woman's voice pleaded with him. Harry could only assume that the voice belonged to the hand. As Harry moved his head toward the voice the woman spoke again.

"For the sake of Marlin, Harry! Please, just open your eyes. Please, wake up, Harry!"

Harry's eyes shot open as he realized the owner of the hoarse voice. He looked to his side and saw Ginny, his Ginny Weasley holding his hand. Her eyes were red from tears and she appeared to not have slept for days. As Harry took in Ginny's worried form, his eyes dilated in fear as he searched the room. Before he could even sit up to have a proper look, Harry realized that he was no longer in the two story cottage. He was instead at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. He knew the white room and soft white bed could not be located in the Hogwarts hospital wing that he had visited so often. He knew this due to the witch bustling about his side that most definitely was not Madam Pomfrey.

The bobbing witch beside Harry's bed wore a lime-green set of robes that hurt Harry's sore eyes. The St. Mungo's symbol, a bone and a wand crossed, was embroidered upon them. Her brown curls bobbed as she went about poking Harry with her wand.

Harry didn't know if he had the strength or the voice to talk but he had to know. "Ginny," he croaked. His raspy voice was weak making the question for attention barely a sentence.

A smile came to Ginny's worn face. She had known Harry was awake when he had opened his eyes; however, she was reassured that he had some sense left when he spoke her name.

Upon seeing Ginny smile, Harry ventured further. "What happened to… to…" Harry's sore throat tickled leaving him in a coughing fit; however, Ginny knew his question.

"He's gone, Harry! Voldemort is really gone this time. It's all over."

As Harry breathed a sigh of relief and before he could wonder or doubt another red head came bursting through the room.

"Hey, Mate. Good you're up. Gave us a bit of a scare over there." Even though his voice was light Harry saw concern in the young man's eyes.

Just then a mass of brown curls and poof rushed to Harry almost crushing him in a hug.

"Give the man some room to breathe Hermione!"

"Oh, Ron," the young woman rolled her eyes but released Harry none the less.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter," asked the healer acknowledging them for the first time.

"Honestly? Like a dementor did a tap dance all over my body."

As the healer looked at Harry with confusion, the ever tactful Ron Weasley blurted, "What the bloody hell is a tap dance?"

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded.

"What? He said he feels like a dementor did a tap dance on him. I know what a dementor is, but what is tap dance?"

Hermione explained the concept of tap dance as only the analytical Hermione Granger could. The healer, however, only nodded and went about her work scribbling down notes seeming to take Harry's comment as him not feeling well.

While this went on Harry looked at Ginny and was a bit surprised to see her staring at him. As she noticed Harry's change of gaze, Ginny gave him a smile which he cheerfully returned.

Harry's heart started to race as a remembered possibility entered his mind but was cut short by another outburst from Ron.

"But dementors don't have feet!"

"Ron! It was just a figure of speech," Harry's voice was weak but the humor he felt at the situation was still apparent. His chuckle turned into a cough at his friend's slight embarrassment.

"Right! I knew that, Mate. I just didn't think Ginny did."

"Don't bring me down with you," Ginny exclaimed.

There was a comfortable silence in which the healer took Harry's pulse after which she scribbled more notes.

"Hey, Harry," Ron asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't other people have to say it, too?"

"What?" Harry was confused.

"For something to be a figure of speech. Doesn't it have to be something that people say other than just you?"

It was at this point that Ron's face sported a very cheeky grin. "Or are you hoping that it will catch on? I can just see it now," Ron took on a stance as one setting the stage.

"How are you feeling, Honey," Ron asked in an overly high pitched voice.

"Well, like a dementor did a tap dance on my head, Dear," Ron used an overly low voice this time.

While Ginny giggled and Hermione looked horrified, Harry put on his most serious face and stated, "I said 'like a dementor did a tap dance all over my body' not 'on my head.' 'On my head' would never catch on. That is just stupid!"

Ginny and Ron laughed merrily with Harry's own throaty laughter. Upon seeing that no one was offended, especially Harry, Hermione laughed along.

The laughter subsided when Harry started to cough and the healer cleared her throat.

"15 minutes until visiting hours are over. I'll be back then." With those words the healer left the four teens alone.

As soon as the healer left Harry took on a casual, and yet still weak voice and he asked the question they were all waiting for, "What happened after I blacked out?"

Harry didn't even know if he had blacked out or not. However, with the lack of any other word or words to refer to he stated his thought.

Looking at Hermione and Ron, Harry saw that his friends were looking to his side. Turning to Ginny, Harry saw that she was studying their still entwined fingers.

Hermione, seeing that Ginny wasn't going to share her story anytime soon began the tale from where she knew it.

"Ron and I were sitting, waiting for you at that small café in Godric's Hollow."

"You know, Mate, that waitress was giving us odd looks the whole time."

"Well, Ron, you did ask for pumpkin juice and you also asked if the jukebox had anything from the Weird Sisters." After Harry was done chuckling Hermione went on with the serious answer, Harry gave his full attention.

"As I was saying, we were waiting, as you had asked us to, when we saw red sparks shoot in the air."

"Good thing I was staring out the window as Hermione went on about…"

"We saw the red sparks and we knew that you were in trouble or at least that you needed us. So we ran towards where you had gone. We found Ginny down the dirt road you had started out on."

Harry looked at Ginny but could see that she was still looking at their hands, refusing to meet his eyes.

"When Ginny saw us she went in between some trees and came back out with you and…and V-Voldemort floating behind her," Hermione's face paled as she spoke the evil wizard's name.

"Ginny then returned into the trees as Ron and I checked on you and…"

"Voldemort," quipped Harry with another cough.

"Yeah," Hermione blushed but continued. "Soon after Ginny reappeared we saw Order members walking up the road. Lupin was with them and he signaled the Knight Bus. I don't know what happened to… you know. However," Hermione gestured to Ginny, Ron, and herself. "We rode with you and here you are."

"How long have I been here?"

"Only three days, Mate. Hermione was going bonkers, worried that you would not wake."

"I knew he would be O.K., Ron!" However, Hermione's voice showed that she had indeed been worried.

Harry wanted to ask more questions. He was about to ask why Ginny was going through trees but, before he could ask, the healer was back.

"Visiting time is over. You can all come back tomorrow," the healer chirped in an oddly commanding voice.

The four friends said their goodbyes with promises of return the next day. As Ron left the room he called over his shoulder, "Mum and Dad will come tomorrow, too." With that Harry was alone with the healer.

After explaining that all Harry needed was rest to regain his strength, the healer left him with a sleeping drought and a promise of release after a week. Harry had gladly accepted the potion but did not yet feel its effects.

Left by himself Harry thought about the past year. After Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, and a few other Order members about not returning to Hogwarts. They had not told them everything including where they were going or exactly why. The news was taken well if Harry said so himself. Of course Mrs. Weasley had cried but they all knew that Hermione and Ron were of age and Harry was not far behind. Early the morning after Harry's 17th birthday they had set out.

Harry smiled. It hadn't been easy, but they had done it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found and had disposed of all of the horcruxes. They had even found time to visit the Weasley home for Christmas.

Harry's smile widened. Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated. However, Harry didn't know how. His smile faded. Ginny hadn't said a word of what had happened. All that was said was that Voldemort was gone. Hermione had mentioned a body so it must have happened, but how?

Harry pictured Ginny as she had been during Hermione's speech. She had been avoiding his gaze each time he looked at her. Harry looked at his hand she had held in her own and thought of their fingers entwined. The smile returned to Harry's face.

Before the potion dragged him into a dreamless sleep, Harry had one last full thought. Finally, he and Ginny could be together.


	3. One Week Later

I do not own most of what you see.

Thanks Ewe-Know-Who!

**One Week Later**

True to the healer's words, Harry found himself set for release exactly one week after he had awakened. Many things had happened within those seven days.

Remus Lupin, a Hogwarts chum of Harry's father, had visited the previous day. Being a werewolf, Remus had been a great asset to the order, reporting the other werewolves' moves and motives. He shared with Harry where he thought the packs were heading since Voldemort was no more.

"Those that followed were not too happy that You-Know-Who had left them. Most felt betrayed by Greyback for not following through with his promises."

Harry had been shocked to learn that during the full moon, just after Lord Voldemort's death, Fenrir Greyback had died. Fueled by rage and animal instincts a large pack of the werewolves had attacked him soon after transformation. Being vastly outnumbered, Greyback had no chance to defend himself properly. This had lead to his murder.

Remus had personally witnessed the attack. Harry, knowing that viewing such carnage was upsetting and had affected his mentor, steered the conversation towards happier topics until Remus left.

The Weasley twins, Fred and George also visited Harry. They came to Harry two days after he had awakened bringing him news of their joke shop and the goings-on in Diagon Ally were their shop was located.

"There are more people running about, but not much."

"Everyone's most likely still scared of the remaining Death Eaters."

"Or that You-Know-Who isn't dead like last time."

Harry had made a point by ignoring their questioning looks and the two had to do with filling him in on the latest Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products until Molly Weasley came. One glare from their mum had kept George and Fred quiet about prank items.

Mrs. Weasley had visited Harry almost every day he was in the hospital. She would accompany Ron and Hermione and ask Harry many questions of his well being. After this she would leave the three friends alone while she would talk to the healers about Harry's progress, have a cup of tea, and do errands in Diagon Ally. After three hours she would come back and fill Harry in on what the healers had told her. Leaving old magazines, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione would depart until the next day.

The few times that Mrs. Weasley did not join Ron and Hermione on their visits, Arthur Weasley accompanied them. Mr. Weasley had visited Harry four times. Although Ron Had told Harry he would, Mr. Weasley had not gone to see Harry with the rest of the family the day following his awakening. Instead Harry had received the man's company that night, hours after Mrs. Weasley and the others had left.

It was at this meeting that Harry learned some of his most valuable news.

"I thought I would come alone, Harry," Mr. Weasley had started. "I think it best if I talk to you before news comes out. You can never trust the Prophet to get all of the information right."

Harry, having had experienced the half-truths and sometimes out right lies of the Daily Prophet, had spoken his feelings thus. On the inside he had also agreed that the information Arthur Weasley could supply would not only be more accurate but could go into more depth. Mr. Weasley was an inside of both the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry had continued to listen as Mr. Weasley went on. "Right so. First things first. I bet you want to know what happened to You-Know-Who."

With a nod Harry had sat up straighter.

"From what I've been told, Ginny flooed the Order headquarters. Remus was by the fire which was right lucky as he knew around where your parents had lived. He gathered as many other members as he could and they apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"After ascertaining that You-Know-Who was not a threat, the Ministry was informed. The best the ministry has to offer checked and rechecked to make sure You-Know-Who is dead. Scrimgeour doesn't want to take any more chances. There is talk about getting the best the whole of Europe has to offer just to be safe."

"So he's really dead?" Harry was relieved that the ministry was taking the threat more seriously than previously. "Do they know what happened?"

Mr. Weasley's expression had changed dramatically with the question. His voice was worried as he spoke, "By what they could gather he was hit by the killing curse."

Harry had paled as he gathered Mr. Weasley's reason for concern. His mind raced as he searched Mr. Weasley's face.

Reading Harry's questioning eyes Mr. Weasley had supplied the only answer he knew. "Ginny hasn't said a word of what happened. The ministry is giving her time before they question her. She flooed back to Hogwarts this morning. Professor McGonagall is allowing her to take make up exams. The healers thought it best for her to get back to a familiar routine."

Mr. Weasley had continued to tell Harry of the Ministry's actions to wrangle in the remaining Death Eaters, the Orders plans and actions in the same area, and any other information he deemed worthy. He had stayed well past normal visiting hours leaving long after Harry would have liked to have gone to sleep.

While many of Harry's questions had been answered, like the absence of a certain red head, other questions still haunted him.

Hermione and Ron's visits were less informative but welcomed non the less. They fought off any loneliness Harry might have felt with wizard's chess, exploding snap, and talk of quidditch. When Mr. Weasley was with them they openly discussed the latest news found in the Daily Prophet Mr. Weasley supplied.

Harry had time during those days in which there was nothing to bother him. When there were neither visitors to converse with nor healers to prod him with their wands. When Harry felt neither sleepy nor a desire to read. That was when Harry had given time to his thoughts.

Harry's ponderings were not much different during that week than on the first night. He thought about the war and his part in it. He recalled the struggles he had faced, both with his friends and on his own. Every time his mind wandered to the image of Hermione's cold body on the floor of the orphanage or Ron's horrified face when he hallucinated spiders upon touching the goblet, Harry would close his eyes. To take their place, Harry would instead conjure images of Hermione's eyes lighting up with the realization of the location of the one unknown Horcrux and Ron's red face after Hermione kissed him for his bravery.

That was not, however, the only thing that had been on Harry's mind that week. One girl had plagued Harry's consciousness more than any other person.

Harry had not seen Ginny in his mind as she looked in the hospital by his side. He had not thought of her as the scared girl before Voldemort. The broken heart so evident in her eyes that summer had not crossed his mind. Nor had the hurt look she had shown at Dumbledore's funeral made an appearance in his thoughts. The only way Harry had thought of Ginny during his stay at St. Mungo's was of her when they had been together.

Every joyful laugh Ginny had made sounded in Harry's mind. Every kiss they had shared replayed in his thoughts. Ginny's shining eyes and winning smile lulled Harry to sleep each night.

Harry had thought of what he would do once he saw Ginny again. The image of Ginny running into his open arms had played numerous times in his head that week. When Harry had closed his eyes he could almost smell her flowed sent surround him. Harry knew what he would say once he saw Ginny. He would tell her that he loved her. Once Ginny returned his declaration of love they would kiss and all would be right.

Harry had practiced the reunion many times in this dreams. That day he could barely hold still with the knowledge that he would see Ginny soon.

Mrs. Weasley had stated that she, herself, would not be with the others to get Harry because Ginny was arriving that very day, care of the Hogwart's Express. Harry was buzzing with anticipation when a gang of red hair came bursting through the room.

"Are you read to go, Harry," Mr. Weasley questioned.

Harry looked at the box of get-well gifts he had kept and nodded his head. A healer came over with an old fashioned wheelchair.

"I can walk."

"Hospital policy, Mr. Potter," The spike-haired man stated. "You have to be wheeled out. Once we get outdoors you can do a jig if you like."

Hermione giggled as Harry sat down.

"I'll give a push!"

"I'll push you, Harry!"

A look of fright crossed Harry's face as Fred and George walked up to him. His terror was soon ended, however, when Charlie Weasley spoke.

"No need for you two to 'help.' I've got Harry."

Many witches and wizards stared as Harry was wheeled through St. Mungo's to the door. None of that was on Harry's mind, however, as the group approached the car the ministry had provided. As Harry slid in next to Ron the only thought on his mind was being at the burrow with Ginny.


	4. Ginny's Silence

I, SheHss, do not own Harry Potter! :(

Thanks go to Ewe-Know-Who.

This chapter is dedicated to the memories of Lady Pumpkin Butt, Abigail, Hyde, and Cow. May the ones that loved you find comfort.

Ginny's Silence

The atmosphere at the Burrow was magical. Throughout the kitchen, food was whirling about. Potatoes hovered over the sink pealing themselves. Two pots on the stove were being stirred by wooden spoons. A whistling kettle lifted itself off the stove and poured its contents in a bowl. Numerous vegetables chopped by invisible hands dumped themselves into a pot of boiling water. All of this and more was overseen by Molly Weasley.

At the sound of the door opening, Mrs. Weasley spun around; the knife she had been holding continued to slice bread behind her. Entering the Burrow after Hermione, Harry was instantly grabbed by Mrs. Weasley and forced to endure a suffocating hug.

"Molly, Dear, let the boy breathe," Mr. Weasley chuckled.

Mrs. Weasley straightened her apron and turned to the oven.

"Bill and Fleur should be arriving soon, but Remus and Hagrid are already outside. Dinner should be ready in an hour."

Hermione made to follow the others outside but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley. When Ron and Harry looked back, Hermione motioned for them to continue.

After the last red head had left the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Tonks is upstairs trying to persuade Ginny to come out of her room and join the celebration. I don't think she has eaten properly since she found out."

Hermione had only seen Mrs. Weasley look so worried the night the trio had left to hunt the horcruxes.

"Do you think you can help, Dear?"

Hermione could only nod and started to climb the stairs. She was also worried about Ginny. The little she had seen of the girl before Ginny had returned to Hogwarts had not been reassuring. Before Harry had awoken Ginny had not spoken to anyone. The night before returning to Hogwarts, Ginny had broken down at last telling Hermione everything up to arriving at Godric's Hollow. Ginny had made Hermione promise not to tell Harry. This had not been hard as the subject of Ginny had not come up.



Upon reaching Ginny's door Hermione heard muffled voices. The voices abruptly stopped as Hermione knocked and called, "It's me."

Soon the door opened revealing Nymphadora Tonks with long black hair. "Wotcher, Hermione," Tonks greeted stepping aside.

Entering Ginny's room, Hermione looked around for the familiar red-head. Spotting Ginny at the window, Hermione sat at her side on the cot.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Hermione knew the answer by looking at the young girl beside her. Ginny's whole face was pale including her usually prominent freckles. Her long characteristically Weasley hair was a dark red near the scalp caused by grease while the ends were dull. Ginny's eyes were puffy and wet with unshed tears. Her usual happy and sometimes out right annoying peppy glint was not present. To put it lightly, Ginny Weasley did not look good. However, Hermione wanted to hear from the girl herself, although Ginny did not answer.

"Harry's here then."

The words came out as a statement rather than a question and Hermione knew the look in Ginny's eyes. It was the look of worry, sadness, and hope all in one package.

"I can't let him see me like this." Ginny got up and moved to her full length mirror to give herself a look over. "My hair is a fright and I haven't any clean clothes."

"Well, that's quite easy to fix." Tonks' chipper voice supplied. "Hermione and I will take care of the clothes while you take a shower. When you get out I'll help you with your hair."

"Are you sure there is enough time?"

"Don't be ridiculous! With all of those Weasleys, Harry will be too busy to know how long we keep him waiting." Hermione chimed in. "As long as it is less than a day," she added as an afterthought.

"If it comes down to it, we'll stall. Get him talking about Quidditch," added Tonks.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That should give us a week."

Ginny's smile was genuine even through her sadness. Grabbing her towel and bath caddy containing her supplies, Ginny left for the bathroom.

"Well, what should Ginny wear," Tonks questioned turning to Hermione.

Hermione and Tonks started rummaging through Ginny's trunk. In between a "This one's not right." and a "What does that girl do to her clothes?" Tonks snuck a glance at Hermione and spoke.

"Is Ron a good kisser?"

"What!?" Hermione dropped the caldron she had been holding with a resonating clunk.



"I heard that you kissed Ron," stated Tonks, conversationally.

"Wha-Where did you hear that?" Hermione tried to keep the panic from her voice.

"Remus told me. A blue shirt would look great on Ginny. Can you hand me those jeans?"

"What? Oh… How does Remus know?"

"Know what?"

"You know. That Ron and I," Hermione's face turned a brighter shade of red than previously. "Well that we kissed."

"Oh, that. Harry told him. Do you know the 'quick-clean' spell? I am horrid at these house work spells. I usually have to do everything the muggle way if I want it done right."

Hermione silently waved her wand.

"Wow! That's loads better than I get when I wash by hand."

"It's not perfect but it will do."

Hermione was about to question Tonks more when Ginny walked back in. Hermione spent the rest of the time with her attention focusing entirely on Ginny.

With Tonks' skilled combing and Hermione's talent at wand work, Ginny came out of her room without the appearance of ever having had something wrong. With clean, combed hair, relatively fresh clothes, and eyes that, with Hermione's help, had been magically brought down to a non-puffy state, Ginny followed the two women down the stairs.

Upon entering the yard, Tonks left the teenagers to sit by Remus. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her to two seats by the twins, Fred and George. Both were talking at the same time to Harry, who was located across the table from them.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was to Ginny's left and immediately drew Ginny into a conversation of his somewhat secret passion for a Wizard Wireless show called 'Antidote This.'

While Ginny and Kingsley talked of the latest medical riddles, Hermione saw that Ron was partaking in a very uncomfortable discussion with Madeye Moody about exactly how Madeye's buttock disappeared. Hermione thought about helping the poor boy, but instead decided to listen to Fred's tale of how he had found George kissing Ashley's twin sister, Diane.

"In my defense I thought she was my girlfriend. I had no idea Ashley had a twin, much less an identical twin. What were the chances of that?"

Laughing, Hermione asked, "Didn't she tell you she had a twin?"

"Well, we don't talk much. I knew she had a sister named Diane, but I figured she was younger. Ashley said Diane was in school. I thought she meant Hogwarts, not Mayfield."



"What's Mayfield," Harry questioned.

"It's a wizarding university. They teach wizarding law and business, but most of their students only go part time, taking a class here and a class there," Hermione answered. "Mayfield actually has a wide variety of subjects available. Tonks told me she once took a house keeping spells course there."

"From what she told me, she needed it," whispered Harry.

"She said it didn't help," Hermione shrugged.

"Either way, back to the tale. I wish you could have seen it when Ashley came walking in."

As Hermione listened to Fred finish his story, Ron's exaggerated telling of his trip to St. Mungo's after being bitten by a gnome at age six, and Hagrid's boisterous tale of transporting Grawp across a sheep filled field, Hermione began noticing something peculiar. While Harry kept glancing at Ginny every few minutes, Ginny did not look once at Harry. At first, Hermione thought that Ginny may have been too engrossed in her conversation with Kingsley to sneak a glance. However, when Kingsley started talking to Remus about the werewolves, Ginny sat picking at her food. Looking at Mrs. Weasley, Hermione saw that she was not the only one to notice Ginny's lack of true interest in her food.

"Are you alright," Hermione asked, nudging her friend.

"I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The look in Ginny's eyes did not convince Hermione, nor did the weak smile. However, Hermione let the issue drop.

After dinner every one went inside except for Hagrid who wanted to get home before the sky became too dark.

In the Weasley living room the conversations stared up again. Hermione joined Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny in discussing Christy Apple, the new candidate for Minister of Magic. Quite a few debating tactics later, Hermione noticed that Ginny was no longer participating in the discussion.

Wondering why Ginny was being so quiet, Hermione looked around the room for her friend and noticed that Ginny was no long there.

"I did like her views on Wizard-Muggle marriage secrecy. I agree that the muggle has a right to know they are marrying a witch or wizard before the wedding."

"Are you saying, Molly, that you think her idea for a law concerning it is reasonable?"

"Well…"



Excusing herself, Hermione left Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, discussing marriage laws, and went to find Ginny.

Hermione went upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Ginny, are you in there?"

Hearing no noise, Hermione turned and was about to check the bathroom when the door opened.

"Hey."

"Hey. Why are you up here?"

"I didn't feel like being with a lot of people."

Hermione could tell that Ginny had been crying again.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Not really."

Hermione followed Ginny into the room.

Pulling the desk chair to the bed, Hermione sat facing Ginny.

They sat facing each other a long time. Both were lost in their own thoughts. At last, Ginny broke the silence.

"I found this under my bed when I got back to Hogwarts," Ginny indicated a necklace hung around her neck. "Sara gave it to me for Christmas our second year. It's part of a set of Muggle friendship necklaces." A sad smile formed on Ginny's mouth. "Two months as friends and she was already calling me her best friend."

A small laugh escaped between Ginny's lips. Then, Ginny's eyes filled with fresh tears. "The Ashton's buried Sara with her necklace."

It was a while before Ginny spoke again.

"Harry is going to want to know how I was kidnapped, isn't he?"

Hermione sighed. "Knowing Harry, I'm surprised he hadn't asked the moment he saw you."

"Do you think I could tell him that I was in Hogsmeade?" Ginny looked at Hermione with hope and desperation in her eyes.

"Only if you want to lose his trust! Ginny, Harry cares about you deeply. Why don't you want to tell him?"

Ginny sighed with the weight of her words,"I know Harry is going to blame himself."



"Well, you were kidnapped by V-voldemort as bait for Harry. It's only logical that a sensitive fellow like Harry would feel guilty. I'm sure that he already feels to blame."

"It isn't that. I could beat that out of him. Sara is what I'm worried about."

"Sara?"

"Well, more to the point, Harry will blame himself for Sara's death."

"Why would he blame himself? Sara was murdered by a deatheater?"

"Most likely by rotten, Moldy Wart's orders," Ginny looked at Hermione, sighing, "Sara didn't have to go. Her grandmother was a pureblood and her family didn't make any trouble. He knew where to find me! He knew I would be at the funeral! He was there waiting for me! Hermione, I know Voldemort planned it!"

"Ginny don't…"

"I don't blame myself if that is what you are thinking. I blame dumb-pot, Voldemort. But, Harry…" Ginny started pacing, her voice growing agitated. "I can't tell Harry."

As Ginny turned there was a creak barely heard while Ginny's volume increased, "Hermione, I can't even stand to be in the same room as him, knowing that I have to tell him. It will crush him!"

"Ginny, Harry has strong affections concerning you and deserves to be told… by you."

Ginny stopped pacing and sat back down on her bed, facing Hermione. "I know. I just… I can't…," Ginny paused, searching for the right words. "Not now. I can barely say any of it to you. I just… I need time."

"I understand. Just remember, you can't avoid Harry forever."

Hermione got up and sat beside Ginny on her bed. Putting a comforting arm around Ginny, Hermione sat in silence with Ginny until a knock sounded on the door.

Ron stuck his head in the door. "Tonks and Remus are leaving. Have you seen Harry?"

"No, we haven't."

As Hermione and Ginny made their way down stairs, Ron found Harry one flight up looking very much devastated.


End file.
